


The worst and the best idea

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fills [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, IronStrange Gift Exchange, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE GIFT EXCHANGE || TONY STARK BINGO. FILL R1: PAST TENSE ||Hopefully, Cloakie was going to place itself on Stephen’s shoulders, while in battle. That suit was illegal, on Strange’s body, in ten different dimensions, and the one where they lived was one of those.





	The worst and the best idea

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: **Tony should not design suits when he's pining.**
> 
> So, my giftee gave me three beautiful prompts, and I don't really know what to write since yesterday so I wrote this pretty much in a row, and I hope you will like it.  
> The prompt I choose is this one: _Tony making Stephen a nanotech suit._ ~~though I won't deny that you'll see the others between my fics sooner or later~~. I totally went on board with the idea of Tony creating Stephen his new suit (yup, the kinky one) from the comics. 
> 
> This also goes with my Tony Stark Bingo card, square Past Tense because I need to fill up some more squares for all the bingos I entered, and honestly I almost always write in past tense. 
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me and nobody beta-read this thing. Also, I want to thanks the wonderful people from the Ironstrange Heaven (both on Tumblr and the Discord server) for this event!

Tony knew he was going to regret this. Oh god, he was so going to regret this so much.  
It all started during one of the battles in which the Sorcerers were required to secure some sort of mechanism that SHIELD came to have by its hands. One of the wizards got hit by friendly fire and almost bled out in the middle of the battlefield because those robes were as useful as if they would have walked into the battle naked. 

Since that day, he tried to convince the brand-new Sorcerer Supreme, tall, mysterious and handsome, with cheekbones that could kill and a very loyal and opinionated piece of fabric around his shoulders, Stephen Vincent Strange to let him design new clothes for Kamar-Taj. 

Tony was stubborn, but Strange was even worse in most of the occasions and he almost convinced the genius not to do it, this until he stumbled out of a portal half dead on his feet, able to stand, Stark was sure of that, only thanks to the help of the Cloak of Levitation, or as Tony preferred, Cloakie. 

“Friday,” He said, even before trying to understand what went wrong with whatever mystic affair Stephen was taking care of. “Be a good girl and open Gandalf the White’s Garments for me.”

And, despite the fact that Stephen was visibly injured, he managed to raise an eyebrow. “G… Gandalf the Wh...ite?”

“You are basically the king of wizards and this suit is a super cool update, so yes, Gandalf the White.”

Stephen still swore that it was an eye roll, but he fainted a moment later, so Tony decided he was going to ignore that in order to help the wizard however, he could. 

The problem, though, was that the original idea seemed to be replaced by something different. He didn’t even know why, but, apparently, his eyes started to run on the sorcerer's body over and over again. He wasn’t checking him out, of course not. But how did it come that he missed Stephen’s toned arms? It must have been because of the robes; he decided, and, maybe, when he came back to the workshop, that day, and went back to look at his project for Strange’s suit, he removed the additional layers.

Oh, Tony was so going to regret that, and possibly Strange too, considering that the only thing that he asked for was no helmet. Stark had no idea why, but yeah, no helmets. 

“Friday, run the simulation, please?” He asked, tapping on the holographic keyboard the last editing at the suit texture. A moment later, the suit appeared in front of him, charcoal grey and black with white stripes, high black boots and a couple of holsters even if he knew Stephen wasn’t so fond of guns. Tony also has gone so far to create a housing for the Eye of Agamotto that, thanks to Wong, was completely magic friendly, considering that since Thanos Stephen didn’t ever took the Eye off, if not when they were training. 

Tony started to walk around the suit which Friday was currently proofing with whatever mystical energy she had access to, and a thought hit him: that was going to be the death of him.  
Stark had considered the wizard being attractive since the moment he walked through a portal in the middle of Central Park, he was also an asshole, arrogant and full of himself. They clashed, because, of course, there was already an asshole, arrogant and full of himself hero in the city and that hero was Tony, but then they spoke, for real, even if it was at the end of the world. 

And when everyone got un-dusted, they started to spend more time around each other, until the moment Tony realized they, just like him, Strange wasn’t so arrogant and full of himself. He knew Stephen let him see that side of him was a huge step in their friendship, and Tony did the same, they both try to disclosure the secret the other was. What Stark had always been a disaster at, though, was understand where his feelings started to go on their own way. 

The man was attractive, funny, intelligent, and Tony couldn’t deny any of that. And, for what he could say, the man was even very much taken with a pretty doctor. That was fine, it wasn’t like Tony wanted to make a move on him and Stephen and Christine were cute, together. Yeah, well, Tony was fine with that. 

“Ok, let’s call the doctor in, then,” He said, once Friday warned him that the testing was complete. He took the bracelet he created to house the nanobots for Stephen’s suit and with a rapid gesture of his hand dissolved the simulation in the middle of the workshop. He wanted it to be an entire surprise for the man. 

“Stark,” Stephen said, the moment he walked into the room. Tony handed him the bracelet immediately and looked like he took it in his shaking hand. And, maybe, just maybe, Stark could have asked him if he was okay with using the nanobots to stabilize the trembling, but it didn’t seem that was a problem for the Sorcerer Supreme. “I thought we agreed on a suit, not jewellery.” 

“Just put it on and let me do all the magic,” Tony said, with a roll of eyes, and maybe those were the very same words Stephen used during a battle when he used some sort of mask to help a panicking Tony to breathe again. 

“That’s my line,” Strange answered, but secured the bracelet around his wrist looking at how it started to glow in a soft dark blue light. “Why does it look like a smartwatch?”

“I’m offended by your statement, Dr Strange,” Appeared on the bracelet. Stephen turned his wrist so that Tony could see it at the same time that he could see his surprised expression. 

“Oh, yeah, meet your AI. You can name her,” Tony said. “I’ll explain you everything, anyway, she’s like, Fri’s little sister, well, Fri and Karen’s, she’s baby.” That gained Tony an elegantly raised eyebrow from the Sorcerer. 

“Well…” Stephen looked at him, and, for a moment, Stark knew that Stephen was well aware that he wasn’t the sharing type, especially not with his children, but what he didn’t expect for was the wizard to blush slightly. “Thank you.” He continued, in a whisper. 

Tony nodded, before walking closer and taking softly the other man’s hand, turning it so that the screen of the bracelet was well visible in front of them. 

“Swipe up,” Tony said, moving his finger without touching the screen. Stephen did so and a moment later the nanobots started to run over his body. The only thing Tony could do was look at him, trying not to seem too amused by the sight. The suit was tight around Stephen’s body, the lighter elements highlighted his muscles and the white lines enveloped them.  
Tony had a hard time to keep his eyes away from the point where the stripe that ran all over his chest ended and he could feel Stephen’s glance on him. He knew he wasn’t subtle at all. “So?”

He really hoped Friday took a video of the suit taking place of Stephen’s clothes because that was his new favourite porn video, now, but, maybe, for some actual sex tape of Stephen and - since when he came back being a teenager? He shook his head, going back with his eyes on the sorcerer’s face. It didn’t help to make him feel less flustered, but it was better than staring at his groin. Oh, he was already regretting it. 

“It’s… Elegant,” Stephen said, and Tony didn’t like how surprised the other man sounded. Stephen moved his arm, opening his legs a moment later to test the flexibility of the fabric and, really, Tony didn’t need it. “And comfy. Seriously, thanks.”

And the shyest smile crossed Stephen’s lips while he said that. Tony knew he was going to lose it soon. And he didn’t even realize how deep was he gone for the man before that moment. Good, he was the man who had a playboy reputation. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Tony moved again to reach the bracelet. 

“If you swipe down on the screen, the bots will go back in the housing. See, no helmet and not everything I create is flashy,” He smirked, looking up at Stephen’s face again. “Cloakie is red enough by its own. Just like your cheeks now.”

He had no idea why he said that, but Tony loved the way the red only deepened on Stephen’s pale complexion. Again, for a moment they shared the same air, too close to each other. But that was Strange’s turn to back off. “You said I can name my AI?”

Tony nodded. “But Fri has to approve the name, and she won’t accept any girlfriend’s name, Peter already tried that.”

“And that explains a lot,” Stephen said, even if Tony didn’t really understand what it should explain. The man turned his eyes to the wall, and Tony knew it meant that what he was going to say was for Friday and Friday only. Stephen, just like Bruce and Peter, understood that it was useless trying to identify the source of the voice without Tony having to tell him. The others, including Rhodey, always tended to look at the cameras or the screens around the Compound, when they were speaking with her. Strange did it only when he wanted to make sure Tony understood his opinion wasn't required. “I was thinking about Donna, is it okay for you, Fri?”

“Of course, Doctor,” Tony’s AI replied and, a moment later, he could hear an English voice coming from Stephen’s earpiece. 

“Good morning, Doctor Wizard. Mr Stark already uploaded a certain number of actions for your new suit, would you like me to explain them?”

“Not now,” Stephen said, and while Tony knew he hated the nickname, he was glad he didn’t say anything. “I’d like to change Mr Stark’s name in Mr Snark in all your protocols, though. Can you do that?” 

“Of course, would you like it to be changed even in the official dates in the calendar, Doctor?” Donna asked, and Tony felt himself blushing. He wasn’t expecting for that, not now, not when he was there and could hear that. 

“Official…? Donna, can you tell me what dates are you speaking about?” Tony was going to regret that for two different reasons, apparently: that suit was illegal in at least ten different dimensions on a body like Strange’s, and the wizard was going to hear that specific appointment in front of him. 

Most of them, directly from Stephen’s phone, were meetings with the Avengers, a couple of debriefing with the Accords Board and the UN and the Maria Stark Charity Ball, but the first wasn’t. “Added by Mr Snark: March, 29th, Friday. 7 PM. Object: Dinner, together?”

“Tony?” Stephen asked, looking at the genius who was trying to avoid his glance as if it could petrify him where he stood. 

“I… It’s stupid… You are with Christine and -” He said, for once at a loss of words. 

“I’m not with Christine,” Stephen interrupted. “She’s my best friend. And yes, dinner, tomorrow, it’s fine.” 

And then he walked out of the workshop, without taking the suit off and giving Tony a show of the Sorcerer’s ass. Fuck, he already regretted that. Hopefully, Cloakie was going to place itself on Stephen’s shoulders, while in battle. That suit was illegal, on Strange’s body, in ten different dimensions, and the one where they lived was one of those.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy. 
> 
> **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3109.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/481274).


End file.
